<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>А тогда на Луне, ты помнишь, сидели спина к спине by tststs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716595">А тогда на Луне, ты помнишь, сидели спина к спине</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs'>tststs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест по заявке:<br/>1.01 Серёжа Сотников Рэпер/кто угодно. Романтическое свидание на ДСВ со своим третьим парнем. Розы с шампанским или пицца с блейзером - на выбор автора. Бонус если Серёже всё это снится.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Сережа Сотников Рэпер/Керамбит</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>А тогда на Луне, ты помнишь, сидели спина к спине</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это челлендж, это крэк, это кайнд оф ретейлинг и по мотивам, название как бы намекает, что вдохновлялась я новым эпосом. Как говорят великие, это не байт, это эксперимент.<br/>14.02.2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снобы могли сколько угодно цедить презрение к Дню святого Валентина, Серёже этот праздник нравился. Что плохого в том, когда люди любят и у них есть еще один повод сделать приятное своей половинке? Увы, в наш век модно обесценивать важные вещи. Постмодерн всех покалечил, сделал циниками. Но Сереже не было дела до мнения всех, Серёжа верил в любовь, верил, что встретит ее, даже если придется на пути не раз обжечься. Он тяжело переживал разрыв со вторым парнем; если первые отношения - лайтовые, скоротечные - смахивали на демоверсию, то во второй раз все было серьезно... Жаль, что из них двоих так думал только Серёжа. Жаль, но это опыт, к тому же, не расстанься он с бывшим, он бы так и не встретил Сашу и не узнал, как это бывает. Он отложил букет на лавочку рядом с собой и не мог наглядеться, как лучи солнца ослепительно играют на хрусткой целлофановой поверхности, как глянцевая жесткость обёртки дополняет нежность лепестков чайной розы, как медленно падает снег, переливаясь. Серёжа всегда верил в любовь, и теперь он понимал: не зря он каждый раз начинал заново, не переставая надеяться, что любовь придет в его жизнь - обязательно настоящая, он бы не согласился на меньшее. На меньшее, чем Саша.</p><p>Саша - язык не поворачивался теперь называть его Керамбой - извлек из рюкзака два фужера и бутылку голубого шампанского. Внутри магически переливалась перламутровая пыльца, создавая иллюзию, будто напиток светится изнутри, как самое волшебное приворотное зелье. Серёжа читал про такое, но пробовать и мысли не было - вино с блестками, что за чушь. Что за чушь пить его в одиночестве!</p><p>-А нас не загребут? - на всякий случай решил уточнить Серёжа. Все-таки распитие.<br/>
- Не, сейчас копам не до этого. С тех пор, как началось, - отмахнулся Саша.</p><p>И они взмыли вверх.</p><p>Последний раз Сережа катался на чёртовом колесе в Магнитогорске, еще в детстве. Он и представить не мог, что будет так заворожен видом: вдали мерцал огнями Сити, Кремль был торжественно и ярок, будто пряничный домик, Университет сиял шпилем, белёсая река неторопливо несла свои тяжёлые воды под коркой льда, мосты, мосты, бесконечные мосты и шпили, радиусы улиц, дуги набережных, свершившееся чудо, Серёжа был рад, что взял отгул и сорвался в Москву. Когда Саша пригласил его, он думал недолго, но реальность превзошла все ожидания.</p><p>Саша встречал его в аэропорту, такой серьёзный в своём костюме и при галстуке, такой красивый, Серёжа как в меме не глядя назначил бы его каким-нибудь министром, ей-богу. Он заметил небольшую группу японцев, не успел спросить, как Саша шепнул ему: "Извини, работа. Наши деловые партнёры прибыли на пять часов позже, задержка, не могу их оставить, сам понимаешь, так что пришлось им чуть подождать. Радость моя, тебя встречает целая делегация, не каждый день так!" Серёжа кивнул. Он не вполне понимал, кем работает Саша, да и не хотел вникать, а тот не распространялся. Это не имело значения. Важно было другое. Любовь - это когда тебя встречают в аэропорту, промелькнуло у Сережи в голове. Саша сумел выделить время для него, не поленился приехать, Саша подвинул свои дела просто чтобы встретить его, и божечки-кошечки, насколько это было приятно! Не то что бывший, тот максимум скидывал глупые смски, вроде: "Как добраться, знаешь? Жду :* ". Ну и бред. Бредово было верить, что у них серьезно все. Любовь это когда встречают.</p><p>- Красиво, правда?</p><p>И когда они оказались в самой верхней точке, Саша его поцеловал. Шампанское на вкус было точь-в-точь детская газировка и не пьянило совсем, Саша лукаво улыбался, город будто приветствовал их с распростёртыми объятиями, Серёжа потянулся, чтобы рассмотреть надпись на бутылке повнимательнее, но символы не желали складываться в нечто осмысленное, и он глупо засмеялся.</p><p>- Бутылка дешманская, - Саша будто принял смех на свой счет стал оправдываться. - Я предупреждал сто лет назад, что эти мутные дела с греками выйдут нам боком. И что в итоге? Зато вином своим они нас завалили буквально, в Дикси нашел, решил взять, необычно.<br/>
- Могли бы крышечку приделать. Завинчивающуюся.</p><p>Они прогуливались по парку, бутылка мешалась, но деть ее было некуда.</p><p>- Допьем. Ого, смотри, какое смещение! - Саша указал на приземистый кустарник с мелкими белыми цветочками, и Серёжа пригляделся внимательнее, замечая некую разреженность воздуха над ним. Да, смещение и впрямь было знатное.<br/>
- У вас тут сильнее, чем у нас. До Урала только добралось на прошлой неделе. Сибирь готовится, Дальний восток, кажется, вообще не в курсе.<br/>
- Да они так и будут резину тянуть. Я говорил, я предупреждал о греках.<br/>
- Ты про инцидент на Лесбосе?</p><p>Сашино лицо приняло особое выражение, он смотрел на Сережу с особой нежностью, будто заново узнавая. Растрогался так, что обнял его.</p><p>- Ты знаешь. Я проверял тебя. И ты знаешь.<br/>
- Девятнадцать - сто семьдесят четыре. Восемь лет.<br/>
- В двадцать втором была настоящая жесть. Надо было закрывать любой ценой, там ад творился, мы рапортовали, но командование все, продолжайте, продолжайте. А эти твари лезут и лезут, изыщите, мол, средства, чтобы закрыть дыру без ущерба для экологической обстановки. А твои ребята пять дней в окопах.<br/>
- Когда я был, основной портал более-менее прикрыли, но разрывы еще случались. Патрулировали территорию, жара адская. Думаешь, воздух перегрелся, а это смещение. И пятнадцать человек пропало. Надеялся заработать, ничего не заплатили, всем стало не до того. Хоть в отпуск отправили. Без содержания.<br/>
- Двадцать седьмой. Это ты был? Я помню, знакомился с делом.<br/>
- Так. Все к лучшему, знаешь. Зато мы здесь. Пьём вино. И все только начинается.<br/>
- Я каждый день встаю и прошу, сам не знаю кого, лишь бы не снова. Пусть они там - пусть они разберутся. Они моложе, они сильнее и умнее нас. И наши дети будут умнее своих родителей, не помню, чьи слова, был такой общественный деятель. Но если Родина позовёт - я готов.<br/>
- Каждый из нас.</p><p>Серёжа краем глаза заметил движение, но когда повернулся, рядом с кустарником уже никого не было. Даже не рябило.</p><p>- Забей. Мы в отставке. Зато можно красить волосы в розовый и пить блейзер. И кататься на колесе.<br/>
- Здесь не было колеса.<br/>
- Правильно, его разобрали в 2011м. Пошли домой.</p><p>Лицо Саши странно исказилось, стало совсем чужим, и Серёжа понял - он мёртв. Все, кого он сегодня видел, мертвы, и люди в автобусе, и бабка, которая обматерила его за цветную чёлку, и билетер, все, кроме Сережи, и страх заставил его буквально оцепенеть. Он был в Греции, он был на Урале в самый разгар, но что делать с таким, он решительно не знал, хотя, кажется, есть способ...<br/>
*<br/>
Серёжа еле проснулся. Он знал этот липкий ужас, когда ты не можешь шевельнуть ни одной конечностью, чтобы сбросить морок, и тебя втягивает обратно, но он смог. Вот это да. Приснится же такое. Надо срочно записать самое главное, пока не забылось.</p><p>Открыв секретный твиттер, Серёжа набил: "Сегодня снилось, что у меня есть парень!!!" Отправил. С чувством выполненного долга перекатился на другой бок.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>